


It's a date... 2000 years from now

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wonders about the afterlife and sets up a date with Levi. In 2000 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a date... 2000 years from now

“What do you think happens after you die?”

Levi put down the paper he was reading through and instead looked down at his lap, where the head of his (probably way too) young lover rested. “Huh? What brought this on?”

“Well, having half of your body eaten and almost dying only hours ago might have you thinking about the afterlife...” replied Eren, staring up into the other’s eyes.

Levi raised an eyebrow sceptically. “You seem lively enough for someone who ‘almost died only hours ago’. I doubt that counted as a close encounter with death in your case.”

“Well, if I weren’t a shifter, I’d definitely by dead!”

“If you weren’t a shifter, you’d be dead long before you even joined the Survey corps.”

Eren huffed, but couldn’t really say anything against it. He _did_ get to see a titan stomach from the inside once... “But it still was a traumatic experience.”

Levi graced him with his best are-you-kidding-me look.

“Oh, come on! Can’t you just be nice and play along for once?” Eren pouted.

His Heichou tried to resist the urge to chuckle at the sight, but kind of failed. “Fine, fine. I think there’s no use thinking about the afterlife; you’ll know when you actually die. So I don’t really have any opinion about it.”

“Hmm...” was Eren’s only response.

Levi thought that was the end of it so he went back to his papers.

When Eren noticed no-one’s paying any attention to him anymore, he scowled. “You’re seriously not gonna ask me what _I_ think?”

“Why should I?” was the reply. He didn’t even look away from his papers. (And thus effectively shielding the smirk that graced his lips. Eren wouldn’t appreciate it anyway.)

Eren rolled to his side to show he was _seriously_ sulking now (but he still didn’t leave his lover’s lap so the impact was kind of... not there).

Said lover peeked from behind his paper shield, his usual poker-face safely back in place. He loved teasing his cute little titan, but he also loved seeing him happy. As much as his sulky form was adorable...

He sighed in resignation. “Fine. What do _you_ think happens after death?”

“No idea.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “’No idea’? That is what you made a scene for? Brat.”

Eren’s head snapped towards him, angry gaze meeting with amused one. “I didn’t make a scene,” he exclaimed stubbornly.

“Sure you didn’t.”

Eren groaned in frustration. “You seriously... Never mind.”

There was a short moment of silence, until Eren resumed his earlier position and continued his unfinished thought. “I have no idea what comes after death but I think it would be nice if reincarnation was a thing.”

“You do realize you could get reincarnated as a rat, or a spider, or something equally disgusting, right?”

“That’s not true! People get reincarnated as people again,” shot Eren back.

“I don’t think that’s how it works but whatever you say.”

“You’re not really interested in what I’m saying, are you.”

“No, not really. But I _am_ listening.”

Eren huffed again but thought it was still better than nothing so he continued. “Well, I like the idea that the fates of people are connected in all their lives. It would be nice to meet everyone again, don’t you think?”

“It might be nice, but you wouldn’t know you’re meeting them _again_ anyway. And if fates are connected than you’d meet the people you hate again, too, not just your family and friends.”

“Actually, I don’t care. As long as I can see _you_ again, it doesn’t matter who else is there. ...That was kind of the whole point of this whole discussion, you know.”

Levi was left speechless for a few seconds. “...What the hell, that’s so cheesy.”

“Does it matter if it’s cheesy? It’s the truth.”

“And here I was, thinking that the only thing in your head was killing titans, and meanwhile you were actually full of cheesy lines. I’m not sure if I should be glad or not.”

“You should be glad. It means I love you more than you thought.” Eren said that without blushing or any other indication of embarrassment. Levi was impressed. In a weird way.

When his Heichou didn’t say anything in return, Eren interpreted the silence as ‘Thank you, it means a lot to me. I love you, too.’ He knew he probably wasn’t too far from reality.

“Hey, so would you want to meet me again in let’s say... 2135 years?”

Levi shot him a look. “What’s with that number?”

“Nothing, I just came up with it. So would you?” Eren smirked as Levi averted his gaze in poker-faced embarrassment.

“...Why not?”

“Okay; it’s a date. Exactly 2135 years from now. Don’t you dare forget. I’ll kill you if you are a second late.”

* * *

**2134 years, 364 days, 23 hours and 51 seconds later**

A young man is happily walking down the street with his girlfriend. They are both smiling and talking about nothing in particular. That is, until the boyfriend comes to an abrupt halt as his eyes accidentally lock with sharp, grey ones belonging to random guy he is passing by.

Mikasa, whose hand he’s holding, is forced to come to the unexpected stop along with him. She turns her head, question in her eyes. “Eren? What is it?”

Eren doesn’t hear her and instead hurriedly lets go of her hand without thinking. Why is he feeling so guilty?

Mikasa looks down at her now-empty hand before shooting him a confused look. “Eren?”

“Hm? Ah, it’s nothing; sorry. I just had this weird feeling... Like a deja-vu...” He grabs her hand again and smiles, dismissing the sudden urge to cry. “I’m sure it was just my imagination.”

A few meters behind them, Levi is looking over his shoulder with a contemplative frown, questioning his equally bemused thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you expected a happy ending but I didn't want to spoil anything. I like plot-twists. (Does this even count as one? ;; )
> 
> Still hoping one day I'll make a multichapter out of this. Too bad plot and me like to avoid each other as much as we can... (-_-;;)


End file.
